King Dedede (Kirby's Dream Land)
Summary Under the cloak of darkness offered by the night, Dedede and his band of thieves snuck into Dream Land and stole all their food. What’s more, he stole the Sparkling Stars, which the Dream Landers need in order to carry out certain tasks, including the gathering of food. Kirby decides to help out by taking on Dedede and retrieving what was stolen, setting the plot for the game. King Dedede is the main villain and final boss of Kirby’s Dream Land, the first game in an iconic franchise. Wielding his hammer that would soon become a trademark of his, he poses as Kirby’s greatest challenge in the game, truly challenging the player’s mettle in an otherwise relaxed campaign. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher Name: King Dedede Origin: Kirby’s Dream Land (Kirby franchise) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can inhale foes, Enhanced Jumping Skill, Weapon Mastery (Wields a hammer and can use it in creative ways), Creation (Certain attacks will create Sparkling Star-like objects). Possibly Duplication, Magic, Power Bestowal and Size Manipulation via Sparkling Stars (Stole the Sparkling Stars and kept one for himself, so should be capable of using them in the same way as Kirby did). Attack Potency: At least Wall level, possibly higher (Superior to Whispy Woods, Lololo, Lalala, Kaboola and Kracko, all of which posed a significant threat to Kirby, and is seen as a big challenge to Kirby). Speed: At least Subsonic (Comparable to Kirby in speed), possibly faster (Superior to Kracko, who was said to be lightning fast). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall class (Can harm Kirby) Durability: At least Street level, likely higher (Can take numerous Star Spits for Kirby, and takes no damage from Air Pellets). Stamina: High (Can take on Kirby with ease and no sign of tiring, even though Kirby could take on his high-ranking minions twice). Range: Standard Melee Range. Standard Equipment: Hammer, one of the five Sparkling Stars. Intelligence: Unknown (Planned a heist that resulted in him gaining all the food in Dreamland and the five Sparkling Stars, and knew to call for his high-ranking minions to protect him when Kirby arrived as Mount Dedede, showing he is careful in his plans, but his intelligence is never really explored). Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jump:' Dedede can jump up high into the air, then come crashing down in an attempt to crush his foe. As he lands, two Sparkling Star-like objects appear either side of him momentarily. **'Hammer Jump:' Dedede can jump high into the air with his hammer, then came crashing down with it in an attempt to crush his foe with it. *'Hammer:' Dedede can use his hammer to bash foes. As he slams down his mallet, a Sparkling Star-like object appears at the point of impact momentarily. *'Dash:' Dedede dashes towards his foes to slam into them, however after a few second trips over. His momentum causes him to slide forwards, however, which continues the threat of the attack. *'Inhale:' Dedede has an inhale that puts Kirby’s to shame. If he can suck up his foe, he’ll spit them out with a Star Spit-like technique, which will send them flying until they hit a wall. Category:VS Profiles Category:Kirby VS Profiles